<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>off to the races by enamouries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403725">off to the races</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamouries/pseuds/enamouries'>enamouries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamouries/pseuds/enamouries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio always avoids looking into Akira’s eyes for too long, because he knows he’ll free-fall into an endless void, arms spread, out into the open sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>off to the races</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal/gifts">fatal</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>It’s only when Kunimi clasps his hand together as they sit on one of the pews in Duomo di Milano does Tobio realise</span><span>— that</span> <span>whenever he looks at Kunimi Akira and the sky and the ground and the trees and becomes aware of language and presence and gravity and consciousness, he starts to doubt the universe is capable of spitting out beauty like this all on its own and that it’s more likely the works of the divine. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring,” Kunimi raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t open his eyes. Tobio only coughs, slightly embarrassed, and he looks down at his own hands, interlocking awkwardly with each other. He tries not to think about how it might feel better if it’s with Kunimi’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t strike you as religious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi finally opens his eyes, and he stares right into Tobio, “You took me to Italy. Of course I’m going to explore every inch of this place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hand on his heart. Hand on his stupid, aching heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think I used to sleep around for free,” Kunimi deadpanned, unable to comprehend the contents of the brown envelope Tobio had shoved in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you. One thousand dollars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi nodded, and then chuckled, “Let’s do it again then. It was fun.” He puts on Tobio’s robe</span>
  <span>— a gorgeous black splattered with gold details: Versace. Tobio was in a daze, the situation was ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to spoil the boy before him, who is sticking out his tongue and asking playfully if he could take the robe too since it looks so pretty on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I have more of those anyway,” Tobio murmured, and Kunimi only giggled in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi Akira is a contradiction. He tries to mask himself </span>
  <span>— playful, flirtatious, pompous, insane — but everything still bleeds through. The hard clench of his jaws and the tensed muscles in his shoulders had said it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk along the Naviglio Pavese, Kunimi’s shopping bags occasionally hitting Tobio’s thigh as Kunimi carries it haphazardly, more focused on his pistachio gelato instead. It’s not like Tobio hasn’t felt the weight of Kunimi’s tongue against his, but something about seeing Kunimi being free-spirited awakens Irises along Tobio’s chest, each bud coming to full bloom whenever Kunimi giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s unable to escape Kunimi even as he looks away into the river: </span>
  <span>the water shifts— a soft sliver through a lasso of time, baked in the glint of sun and frothed with a milky sugar glaze. This passage, passing, downstream, in trickles, then in bouts, then in torrents, pressed up against rocky slabs in a victorious deluge, like triumph over what has been conquered, and persistence in what is left to be conquered still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio knows it’s game over when he thinks that Kunimi is a gentle waning of river rush; tender sloshes against sand, lapses over moss. Kei is scoffing in his head and he tries to shake it away, but he sees Kunimi taking another lick of his gelato and he concedes to the fact that he deserves to be scoffed at by Kei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Kunimi as if he’s standing on the other side of a frosted window pane— his brown, deep-set eyes are veiled but beckoning, always beckoning and twinkling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Tobio always avoids looking into Akira’s eyes for too long, because he knows he’ll free-fall into an endless void, arms spread, out into the open sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the river flow along the string, Tobio notes the quietness that crawled as the wind stops blowing— and the rattling of leaves comes to a gradual halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio’s lips hungrily devours Kunimi’s, captured in a searing kiss as the bubbles in the water dance around them with the same intensity. He knows that Kunimi is unattainable to him: no amount of cash-filled envelopes or material will bring Akira to him. Tobio weaves his fingers through Kunimi’s hair and strokes the vulnerable skin on his collarbones, but he’s unable to grasp the sinews of his heart. He kisses him harder, cracked lips and caffeine-stained teeth consuming flesh, taking in the taste of cigars and wine and cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of jasmine and sage is thick in the air, and the marble of the jacuzzi is smooth against Tobio’s knees as he hovers over Kunimi, hands caught in wet hair and fighting with suds. They slip and slide over skin, and it’s an avalanche just to be able to hold the existence of Kunimi Akira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi’s fingers gingerly trace down the lines of Tobio’s body, before stopping at his cock only to tug at it, pumping him as they go deeper into lust-filled waters. Not to mention they’re using Lush’s Sex Bomb. Tobio is a dirty bastard. Tobio throws his head up, the water sloshing from his sudden movement and he’s gasping for air as he drowns in Kunimi’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tobio wants to go all the way, until the water rises in his lungs and out of his throat only to make way for more water again. He teases a finger against Kunimi’s entrance — still stretched from their morning after session earlier on — and he slides it in with ease. Kunimi only smirks in response, locking his arms around Tobio’s neck to pull him back down for another kiss. The pink water envelopes them along with the grandeur of the white and gold detailed bathroom, and it captures the arrangement between them: lust and desire, in exchange for material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio slips in another finger, barely receiving any response from Kunimi, who only eggs him on to insert another one by whispering lustful nothings into his ear. Tobio concedes and stops with the teasing when Kunimi bites and licks at his earlobe. Kunimi, who knows all of his weaknesses. Kunimi, who leaves his knees weak. Kunimi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scissors Kunimi, stretching him further and he finally moans when Tobio digs at his spot. This pushes Tobio to finger fuck him harder, and he slaps away Kunimi’s hand when he tried to reach for his own cock. “You are to not touch yourself,” Tobio growls, and Kunimi is gritting his teeth, biting back a snarky reply. Tobio smirks at this, and then he crooks his fingers again to emphasise his control, eliciting a choked grunt from Kunimi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only when he hears Kunimi panting then does Tobio stop, and he grins when Kunimi kicks the water, unhappy with the loss. It’s this bratty side of Kunimi that Tobio loves to draw out, where he remembers why he wants to spoil and indulge him in the first place. He pulls his fingers out entirely, and Kunimi is pouting now with his arms crossed, but Tobio can feel him rubbing his trembling thighs together underneath the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you just say the words I’ll give it to you, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi only looks away, and Tobio knows it’s a weak attempt at being petty because as soon as he ghosts a finger across the head of Kunimi’s cock, Kunimi is bucking his hips for more. Tobio immediately snatches his hand away, moving himself away so that he’s sitting across Kunimi with their only point of contact being their feet brushing lightly against each other. Tobio only raises an eyebrow at Kunimi, challenging narrowed eyes and hinged jaw to fall apart and plead for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he doesn’t expect is: Kunimi crawling over to him, ready to pounce on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And pounce he does, in the most unattractive fashion with water splattering and spilling over the jacuzzi but Tobio thinks seeing Kunimi like this is the hottest thing he has ever witnessed. And he had his fair share of steaming, hot sex. Kunimi settles himself on Tobio’s lap, and Tobio knows he has lost when Kunimi smirks, drawling out an ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I win</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ when he gets a feel of Tobio’s hardened cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Kunimi thumbs at Tobio’s cheek as he positions himself right above Tobio’s cock, “Do you want me to ride you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio gulps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And the bob of his throat is all the indication that Kunimi needs before he’s sinking himself into Tobio’s cock, their breathing ragged and uneven. Tobio can hear his own heart racing in his chest as Kunimi swirls his hips, pulsing sensation between his thighs overwhelming him. The water surrounding them splashes everywhere and they should probably move someplace safer but Tobio thinks he’s already slipped way too hard. He gropes Kunimi’s ass, slamming his body down even harder and Kunimi yelps, needing to grip onto Tobio’s shoulders tightly for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand wraps itself around the head of Kunimi’s cock, squeezing it only once before it remains there. Kunimi’s breath hitches and he stares into Tobio’s eyes, gaze needy and full of want. “Please,” he mutters, and it’s almost like the prayer he made in the cathedral— Tobio wonders if God has ever rejected his prayers when Kunimi asks like that, because Tobio doesn’t need a second to even think before jerking him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re close, and Tobio digs his nails into the skin of Kunimi’s back as he feels the knot in his abdomen get tighter, his lower body clenching as it prepares him, bracing him for an orgasm. Kunimi comes, and is slumped against him with his head buried into Tobio’s shoulders as he catches his breath. Tobio squeezes his eyes shut as he feels a violent eruption from within, and his hips start to stutter and jerks abruptly when he spills into Kunimi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we need to take a shower,” Kunimi sighs, and then he gets up. Tobio had wanted to hold onto him for a little longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knows his place, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio finds himself at the pews again, but this time he’s alone. He puts his hands together, and he tries to whisper a prayer, but he knows it will be unanswered. He remembers Kunimi’s gaze when he opened his eyes while standing beside him here, and he knows what God has to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he puts his hand over his chest, cursing instead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/8okuroo">twitter</a>! as usual, kudos and comments are appreciated n__n here is my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/nekomas">ko-fi</a> too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>